Love Will Find a Way
by faxondancer3
Summary: Kurt is from the New Direction and Blaine is from the Warblers. The two show choir's are competing at sectionals this year.  Kurt and Blaine just happen to have fallen in love, but everyone around them is against them.


Pretend that the two show choirs are against each other for sectionals, expect Kurt didn't transfer to Dalton. Kurt and Blaine realize that they're in love, but the their friends are against their relationship.

* * *

><p>Kurt is from the New Direction and Blaine is from the Warblers. The two show choir's are competing at sectionals this year. Kurt and Blaine just happen to have fallen in love, but everyone around them is against them. The New Direction's believe that Blaine is trying to spy on them, which the Warbler's don't know how to trust Kurt. The two star crossed lovers find each other entering Lima Bean, where they both come to enjoy coffee together. It's close to closing, so they're the only people in the café, except for those who work there.<p>

As Kurt looks at Blaine, he starts to sing.

_**In a perfect world**_

_**One we've never known**_

_**We would never need to face the world alone**_

He feels as if his friends are betraying him by not letting him experience the action of being in love and being able to enjoy it and finally being happy. He continues to sing as he thinks about what he and Blaine could do together.

_**They can have the world**_

_**We'll create our own**_

_**I may not be brave or strong or smart**_

_**But somewhere in my secret heart**_

He really wouldn't mind creating a place where he and Blaine could just be together and not worry about what they're friends thought or who would turn against them just because they happen to belong to two different show choirs.

_**I know**_

_**Love will find a way**_

_**Anywhere I go**_

_**I'm home**_

_**If you are there beside me**_

He realizes that no matter where he goes in this world, as long as he's with Blaine, nothing could bring him down. He finds comfort in just thinking about Blaine and it's even better when they could hold each other in their arms.

_**Like dark turning into day**_

_**Somehow we'll come through**_

_**Now that I've found you**_

_**Love will find a way**_

He believes that no matter what happens; their love will find a way in this crazy messed up world. Blaine looks up at Kurt and starts to sing as his mind races around.

_**I was so afraid**_

_**Now I realize**_

_**Love is never wrong**_

_**And so it never dies**_

He feels like with Kurt in his life, he knows what love truly is.

_**There's a perfect world**_

_**Shining in your eyes **_

He takes Kurt's hands in his own and they start to sing together as they both realize that they've found their sole mate and nothing could break them apart. They start to sing together as they look into each other's eyes.

_**And if only they could feel it too**_

_**The happiness I feel with you**_

They wish their friends could see and feel what they're going through and how much they care about one another. They continue to sing as they both wish their friends could be with them at this moment and they could show them what love really is and that it is always possible, no matter who it happens with. Love is love and there's nothing they could do to break it.

_**They'd know**_

_**Love will find a way**_

_**Anywhere we go**_

_**We're home**_

_**If we are there together**_

As long as they're with each other, nothing could take away the sense of comfort and warmth. They continue to sing as they think about what they're friends and hoping that they'll stop the hatred and open their eyes.

_**Like dark turning into day**_

_**Somehow we'll come through**_

_**Now that I've found you**_

_**Love will find a way**_

They pull each other closer as they sing the last line.

_**I know love will find a way**_

With the last line sung, they connect their lips together. In that one moment, the kiss contains every emotion they've been feeling; want, love, need, comfort, familiarity, the feeling of finally finding each other.

* * *

><p>Hope the song and story line fit together well. Let me know what you think. And if you have any song suggestions, let me know.<p> 


End file.
